


На заработки

by WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/WTF%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202021
Summary: "Асфальт шуршал под медленно двигающимся Майбахом. Колеса высоченные, идеальная подвеска, разномастные пригородные фонари отражаются в блестящем боке желтым и голубым.Опустив стекло со стороны пассажирского сиденья, Олег позвал громко:– Далеко живешь?"... или АУ, в котором Саша - простойгопникпарень из Подмосковья, А Олег пока еще не худрук и не директор.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	На заработки

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 - "На заработки"

## На заработки

  
— Бля, да иди, стрельни у него. Пидарасы любят такие смазливые рожи.

— Нахуй иди, — зло сцедил Сашка, отворачиваясь от барной стойки.

Курить хотелось до усрачки. В карманах было пусто. На последние скинулись и всосали полторашку вишневого «Блейзера», от которого во рту до сих пор стоял мерзкий химический привкус. И в виски долбили дешевые басы, под которые эпилептиками дергались Сашкины дружбаны, притираясь к девичьим задницам в коротких юбках и шортах. Не ужрутся — растащат их по углам лапать и демонстрировать длину языков.

Петрова мутило.

Черноглазый пялился на него. Поворачиваясь, Сашка каждый раз натыкался на внимательный взгляд, от которого мурашки бежали по позвоночнику, в пересыпку с каплями пота — про вентиляцию в этом клоповнике не слышали.

«Хуле ты вылупился, пидрила?» — пробормотал себе под нос Петров, приглаживая влажные волосы на затылке.

— Са-а-а-аш… — руку перехватили девичьи пальцы. — Потанцуем?

— Мне надо поссать, — выпутался из хватки Петров.

Продрался через спарившихся на медляк парочек и уронил задницу на барный стул рядом с черноглазым.

— Дядь, сигареткой не угостишь? — оскалился в тридцать два.

«Дядь».

Да, Олег не выглядел на двадцать пять, уже нет, и это грустно. Это вызвало тихий, незаметный в гуле зала вздох. Он выдержал паузу, поглядывая на свой кофе в небольшой чашке, которого осталось на дне, и который окрасил стенки разводами. Потом крутанулся на сиденье, пристраивая чашку на стойку, полез во внутренний карман пиджака.

Пиджак светлый, под ним свободная футболка с крупным рисунком, дальше брюки, подвернутые на изящных икрах. И Олег чувствует, как мальчишка рассматривает его, цепляясь и к блестящим часам, соседствующим с браслетом из натуральных камней, и к кулону, мотающемуся на груди.

Наконец едва начатая пачка хороших сигарет со сладким фильтром открыта между ними.

Олег улыбнулся очень выразительно.

— Угощу.

Ну. Бери. Или знакомиться пришел? Давай, знакомься, не ссы, как говорится.

В этот момент бармен, которому тоже нужно реализовывать что-то, кроме пива, повис над душой. Олег попросил бутылку «Боржоми», рукой раздраженно махнул. Самое время для шутки про почки, давай, не стесняйся. Саша. Знаю я, как тебя зовут.

Но не срослось. За спиной, у дальней стены загомонили.

Олег решил спрятать сигареты на место и бровью повел.

— Ваши друзья? Зовут, кажется.

Вопрос принципа. Петров перехватил руку (у «дяди» кожа на запястье нежная-пренежная).

Сигарета, как у фокусника, из пачки за ухо переместилась. Без спасибо.

— И ты эту хуйню в рот потянешь? — Серега облизнул обветренные губы. — Курить сигареты пидора — зашквар.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что он — пидор? — оскалился Сашка, загнав сигарету в угол рта. — Сосал ему?

Странный сладковатый привкус и химия «Блейзера» перебьются идеальным вариантом — металлическим привкусом крови из разбитой губы.

Саша же бьет сильно и в болевую точку. И это не про сбитые кулаки.

Серега вечно зло шутит про пидарасов. А у самого среди порнухи, на кассете с обложкой какого-то китайского фильма про боевые искусства гейское порно.

Саша видел.

Сережа показывал.

Лил в чайную чашку батин коньяк. Ржал.

Но со второй кружки посерьезнел. А перед третьей — хоть убей, Петров не помнил, как так вышло — Серегин русый затылок загородил его пах, и Петров не смотрел больше в телевизор, а смотрел в щербатый, в мокрых разводах потолок, уронив руку на Серегины вихры.

Серега бил зло и больно. И за эту шутку, и за тот свой прокол. Пнул поверженного в живот, сплюнул рядом и кивнул пацанам, пошли, мол, назад в клуб.

А Петров кое-как поднялся, стряхнул пыль с изгаженных джинсов и поплелся прочь.

Олег, лежащий локтями на руле, приятно пахнущем кожей, еще раз вздохнул. Как в дешевом боевике, видит бог, слежку ведет за мальчиком. Потасовку со своего наблюдательного пункта видел едва-едва, но сейчас и без этого было ясно: побили.

Тощеватая, несуразная фигура выплыла под фонарь, пару раз оступилась, вышла из круга света и поплелась, забирая немного зигзагом, до другого.

Асфальт шуршал под медленно двигающимся Майбахом. Колеса высоченные, идеальная подвеска, разномастные пригородные фонари отражаются в блестящем боке желтым и голубым.

Опустив стекло со стороны пассажирского сиденья, Олег позвал громко:

— Далеко живешь?

Насупленное лицо мальчика было милым, но было, увы, разбитым. И довольно быстро стало злым.

— Если это из-за меня, то позволь попросить прощенья. До дома довезу. Садись!

Он дотянулся и щелкнул ручкой пассажирской дверцы, сбрасывая скорость до улиточной.

Домой Петров не собирался. Бабка увидит его грязным и в крови — верещать начнет. Переспит в гараже, а утром уж, как она свалит на работу, вернется домой, раны зализывать.

Сука Серега, и черноглазый — сука, всё же из-за него случилось.

И на тебе! Легок на помине.

— Отъебись, дядь, а? — пряча постыдные слезы прорычал Сашка.

Взгляд упал на светлую кожу сидений. У этого, видать, денег куры не клюют. Что забыл на их помойке?

Приезжали к ним изредка из большого города всякие. Насчет свежего мясца. Местные девки если тачку без ржавчины на капоте видят, текут. Но Петров вроде не течная сука.

Ага, так и уговаривал себя, жопу плюхая на пассажирское сиденье, непростительно громко хлопая дверью и руку запуская в хозяйский бардачок.

Салон наполнился сладким дымом. Не… это не то говно, что девки сосут. У них там какой-то Kiss, который яблочной жвачкой пахнет, а это курево только фильтром сладковатое, а так крепкое — Сашка зашелся кашлем от неосторожно глубокой затяжки.

— Вам от меня чего надо, дядя? Вы че в нашей перди забыли?

— У меня здесь друг жил, — отозвался Олег. — В пятиэтажках на Воронова, которые над рекой. Мы вместе начинали. Я-то москвич, а он нет. Вот и катались туда-сюда постоянно.

Саша нагло сунул грязный палец в кольцо браслета из камушков и легонечко дернул.

— Ну, давайте, просите прощения, — лыба расползлась от уха до уха. Кается черт этот? Так пусть платит. — Я жрать хочу. И пива.

Олег не отреагировал на прикосновение, не сбросил руку, не цыкнул. Мальчик трогал его как дикая обезьянка, проверял реальность — и много ли позволят. Позволят, отчего нет.

Майбах очень плавно повернул и разогнался с места, вжимая Сашку в кресло. Дорогу Меньшиков и правда знал очень хорошо, ориентировался в похожих панельках, перемежающихся деревянными домами, среди жидких фонарей, потом выскочил на темную трассу. Глаза черные на Сашу глянули с интересом: испугается? Из города вывез, всё.

— Ресторан тоже неплохой знаю, — произнес, чтобы на него не вылился поток мата и пацанских замашек. — Ну и что, что на трассе.

Доехали быстро, прямо сказать — домчали. Чернильная темнота с далекими рыжими огнями поселков неслась за окнами, чередуясь с шуршащей черной листвой рощ, мощные фары высвечивали мелькающую разметку. Показался оазис для дальнобойщиков, большая пыльная стоянка, кирпичный трехэтажный дом с вывесками, летняя терраса, на которой заседала группа мужиков.

Остановившись, Меньшиков протянул правую руку:

— Олег. Евгеньевич, если хочешь. Только не «дядь» и не «дядь Олег», андестэнд? — он пожал грязную жесткую ладонь, нос наморщил, а потом включил свет в салоне. Свет был ярким, как в операционной. И ссадины также алели. Порывшись в бардачке, Меньшиков вытащил салфетки, цыкнул. — Лицом к свету пож-жалуйста! Не дергайся.

Не потому что больно. А потому что теплые холеные пальцы берутся за подбородок в молодецкой щетине, а холодная салфетка трет лицо. Взглядом голубых глаз-льдинок убивать можно, но Олегу насрать, он не из пугливых.

Забота заботная, блядь!

Но Сашка поддался и даже не укусил. Руки «Евгеньевича» пахли сигаретами и дорогим парфюмом, не тем говном эйвоновским, что на 23 февраля он получал от тетки в подарок и не дедовским одеколоном, а понтовой какой-то водой. Поди спроси ценник — подавишься от услышанного.

— Ну хорошо, Кузьма. Вот тебе салфетки. Туалет у них там через зал налево от стойки, штаны ототри, руки помой. Пошли. Чего хочешь? Мяса, шашлыка? И эти у них вкусные. Булки с яйцом и беконом, которые для завтраков.

— Хуезьма, — буркнул Петров, вываливаясь из тачки. — Сашка меня зовут. Александр. Андреевич, если хочешь… Олег. Шашлык и пиво. Холодное.

В широком зеркале сортира оглядел морду, поморщился, с мылом смывая с нее грязь. Пятерней пригладил светлый ежик волос. Пасть прополоскал, сплюнул. Выглядеть поприличнее стал.

Нахера ему всё это? Олег этот Евгеньевич не простой, сразу видно. А ему зачем? К другу приехал? Не. Сказал же «жил», а не «живет».

На секунду перед глазами мелькнули кадры того пидорского порно. Дорогие декорации, громкие стоны, пошлые звуки. Комментарии Серого, что это тебе не на мамкином продавленном диване ебаться, неосторожно брошенное, что в таких хоромах можно и зад подставить.

Саша набрал ледяной воды в ладони и опустил в нее лицо…

Когда он вышел, на столе стояла запотевшая бутылка Хейникена и стакан, тарелка с овощами и зеленью.

Когда сел — овощная тарелка подвинулась, уступая место пышущему жаром и истекающему соком шашлыку.

Но Сашка смотрел на Олега.

— На машинке покатали. Кормить-поить собираетесь. А потом? — он открыл зажигалкой пиво и сделал несколько больших глотков из горла. — Танцевать?

Олег облокотился о стол, взял с блюда с овощами длинный кусочек огурца, откусил с хрустом и выразительно прожевал. Огляделся, разворачиваясь на стуле всем телом, будто искал ответа на вопрос у барной стойки или у пьяной и безразличной ко всему компании в углу. Музыка была, достаточно громкая, ресторан на трассе упорно жил своей жизнью, кому-то что-то доказывая.

— Не знаю, — усмехнулся Меньшиков, возвращаясь в прямое положение и устраивая одну холеную ладонь поверх другой. — Можно и танцевать, если хочешь. Я больше люблю клубы, но до приличного ехать… как до Москвы.

У Олега по-прежнему был сок вместо алкоголя, он как будто красовался перед мальчиком. Улыбался, глаз черных, понимающих не сводил. Вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, сидел напротив, наблюдал, как тонкие, суровые губы обхватывают горлышко бутылки.

— Или ты умеешь что-то поинтересней?

И брови поднял, мол, знаю же, что нет. Ты же малолетка, которая за пиво и прогулку на тачке дает.

Ну, вообще за такое положено об угол стола бутылку разбить и «розочкой» Олегу Евгеньевичу подправить его интересное лицо.

Саша на него уставился, не мигая.

Бутылку бить не стал. Во-первых, там еще оставалось (он осушил и щелкнул пальцами официантке, чтобы вторую тащила).

Во-вторых… А хер его знает, что во-вторых. Хуле выебываться, если в тачку сел и жрать за чужой счет не побрезговал.

Можно было бы Олегу показать, что умеет.

Пойти вроде в сортир, а на деле свернуть к машинке (можно даже не вилкой замок портить, а ключики подрезать у пижона — сидит хорошо, обогнуть, за плечо приобнять, отвлечь и…), магнитолу вытащить и на трассу. Авось, кто подхватит, фур по пути тьма едет.

Понравится ему такой фокус?

Сашка нагнулся над столом (в гляделочки играть будем? извольте!), лыбу растянул, чуть поморщившись, когда затягивающаяся было губа снова треснула и закровила, и под дурачка голубыми глазками заморгал:

— А про что это? Про какое интересное?

Олег медленно моргнул. Хорош, паршивец. Даже если не знает, что хорош, за красивые глаза ему можно денег дать и без минета на заднем сиденье. Просто потому что улыбаться хочется, когда тебе такую моську строят и в поддавки с тобой играют. В поддавки, больше похожие на планомерное нападение.

Игнорируя близость, Меньшиков потащил с третьей тарелки тепленький, с остатками муки тонкий лаваш, невозмутимо порвал его пополам, задумчиво отправил небольшой кусочек в рот.

— Я про поебаться, вестимо, про что, — и отзеркалил, улыбаясь широко, показывая красивые зубы. — Только ты не умеешь. Не знаешь, как правильно. Не похож на того, кто систематически ебется с мужиками.

Кусок лаваша Олег использовал для того, чтобы взять им кусочек шашлыка посимпатичнее, деловито обмакнуть соус.

— А я не похож на дурака, который снимает мальчиков из твоего круга… просто потому что острые ощущения нравятся. У меня есть для тебя работа, — он поднял глаза, глядя с искренним вопросом. — Или поебаться хотел? — и откусил шашлык. Сощурился довольно, добавил, жуя. — Вкусно. Ешь.

Поцарапанную в драке морду против воли залило стыдливым румянцем.

Пиво легло на «Блейзер» туманностью Андромеды в мозгах и растерянностью. Нахуй пижона слать было поздно. В зубы бить — еще позднее. Да и не было рядом пацанов, которые зачмырили бы за то, что у понтореза этого он с руки ест.

Бесстыжее «поебаться» вошло в уши и рухнуло жарким комком в низ живота. Примитивные потребности простого пацана: выпить, пожрать, покурить (тут Саша без спросу полез в пачку Олега, лежащую на столе) и да, поебаться.

Смазливую морду Сашки девочки любили, каждая вторая готова была ноги раздвинуть. Только вот кайфа Саша от нежных девичьих тел не ловил. Когда гонял лысого в кулаке, вспоминал, как крепко держал Серегу за волосы и долбился ему в рот. Как тот сплюнул не сразу, будто и впрямь собирался проглотить.

А тут этот…

— Прям большого ума надо: натянуть и выебать, — презрительно цыкнул Сашка, щелкая чужой зажигалкой. — Какая еще работа?

Дым выплеснулся на Олега плотным сладким облаком, посреди этого облака он грустно вздохнул. В темных глазах мелькнуло что-то такое: досадливая мысль о работе, о безыскусности Сашкиных фантазий, может. Продолжать жевать посреди задымления ему стало, кажется, противно, а взгляд тоскливо лег на пиво. Время подкатывало к середине ночи. Сейчас бы джина с лимонным соком, ванну и спать, а не читать мальчикам лекции. На каком-то километре от Москвы.

— Я расспросил знакомых. Есть ли из местной гопоты какой мальчик посмышленей. Назвали тебя. Про школу даже что-то рассказали. Мол, что ты учился хорошо до какого-то момента, с учителями, — хмыкнул, улыбнулся, — не конфликтовал.

Олег вытащил себе сигарету и ладонь раскрытую к Сашке протянул, взял теплую от его рук зажигалку, прикурил.

— Наверно и сейчас голова-то еще работает. Понятия просто… Поменялись. Так что не бойся. Не на панель.

Губы Олега выглядели очень мягкими. Когда он обхватывал сигарету, было видно, как они слегка изгибаются и как бы выпячиваются чуть. Он смерил Сашу взглядом.

— И как же тебя такого натягивать? Зажмешься ведь хуже целки. И тебе больно, и мне. Никакого кайфа.

— Я похож на того, кто в жопу дает? — хмыкнул Сашка, глубоко затягиваясь.

Интересно, а мог бы?

Лечь под такого «дядю» за бабло или ради удовольствия — пассив на кассете стонал как сука, когда его драли. Серега сидел рядом и кусал губу, руку на бедре держа так, чтобы стояк прикрыть.

Если бы Сашка тогда стянул с него треники и присунул, Серый нос не драл, зубы не скалил — дал бы. Отсосал же по собственной инициативе и без спасибо.

А Олег?

У него лицо такое… высокодуховное. Как у артистов. Тех, что играют белогвардейцев обычно и красиво мрут перед титрами. Дал бы ему? Или…

— А вы, я посмотрю, незажатый, да? Значит, вас в кайф натянуть будет? — Петров заржал, вызвав внимание соседнего столика. — Че за работа-то?

А хуле тут выпендриваться. В его Мухосрани делать нечего, только спиваться и босоту плодить. Предки как на Север уехали, так и забыли, что Сашку нарожали когда-то. Бабка целыми днями орет и бесится. Что его держит?

В ответ на смех, который должен был, наверное, Олега задеть — тот улыбнулся. Мол, оценил шутку. Смешок вырвался из губ вместе с плотной струйкой дыма, круглые глаза сощурились лукаво, заблестели, как два черных агата, он руку красивую на край стола уложил и промолчал.

Промолчал. Так что можно было с легкостью заключить, что натягивать его было ахуенно приятно.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сорвал постановку моего бывшего.

Он подвинул к Саше пиво и тарелку, выдохнул дым в сторону.

— У меня небольшой театр. Творческое… Объединение. Мы стараемся закрепиться, выйти на стабильный репертуар. Но это детали. А суть в том, что мой бывший мальчик после разрыва решил мне насолить — и ставит свое новое артхаусное нечто в те же даты, где у нас уже готовые спектакли. Мне нужен… Скандал вокруг него. Чтобы ты там высказался в самых красивых выражениях. И подрался. Когда тебя увезут с мигалками, я приеду, заберу тебя под залог. Ну, официально тоже проведу, чтобы была бумага. Поработаешь по договору курьером. Хочешь — и правда побегай по Москве недельку. Заплачу и оклад, и за само дело тогда.

Выбрав еще один небольшой кусочек мяса, а затем запихнув в свои невозможные губы хрустящий салатный лист, Олег добавил:

— Конечно, тебя бы переодеть для такого случая. И сходить к ним на разведку надо будет. Но это решаемо. Правда? Если надо будет, ребят из бизнеса еще подгоню. Но они без выдумки. Тебе придется. …Поел? Могу сейчас домой отвезти. Денег на электричку дам, спокойно соберешься. А хочешь, — глаза указали на потолок ресторана, по которому ползли красно-желтые лепестки светомузыки. — Пошли наверх.

— Зайцы бегают… — чуть по дурной привычке не сплюнул.

Но тут не щербатый пол их ДК, а кафель с дешевой претензией на мрамор.

— Сколько?

Москва. Москваааа…

Нахуй Сашка Петров сдался ей, но он же как клещ: вцепится если — хер оторвешь. Подраться? Поскандалить? Дело непыльное. Он такую фигню забесплатно делает. И в ментовке зеленую краску «обезьянника» ногтями скребет периодически тоже на халяву.

Сложно-то как всё у столичных пидарасов, а… Месть, блядь, как в бразильском сериале.

Саша не помнил, как сказал, что хочет или да, но внезапно обнаружил себя пьяно пошатывающимся на полутемной лестнице.

Впереди маячила задница Олега, а перед ним бедра девицы, щебетавшей что-то «Евгеньевичу» так ласково и с пониманием, что тот явно ей чаевых насыпал с горочкой.

Номер как номер. Плотные шторы, траходром, розочки какие-то искусственные на тумбочке в перламутровой вазе.

— Я с вами ебаться не буду, — пьяно мурлыкнул Петров свой ультиматум, а через секунду на его губах осела табачная горечь с губ Олега.

Рука в часах и браслетах скользнула по сашкиному боку, словно по музыкальному инструменту пальцами перебрала. Пианино там — из ребер и жгутов мышц, тело угловатое под вытянутой футболкой. А под олимпийкой тепло, руке приятно даже. Спина сквозь ткань чуть влажной ощущается, не до отврата, а мило так — пива, гляди, выпил. Лоб тоже мокрый. Пятнышки-капельки на нем. Родинки, веснушки, ссадины. Всё вместе. Губы кислые от солода, смешные судорожные губы. Но Олег целует со знанием дела, ласково, глубоко, пуская в ход мягкий язык.

— Не будешь, конечно, — шепчет в рот. И не продолжает фразу очевидным вопросом про зпп. Трахать мальчика сейчас не с руки, давать — слишком жирный кусок. Они как-нибудь так.

Прижимая Сашу к стенке, Олег продолжает игры с языком, темп задает свой, размеренный, без засовывания до гланд. Будто трахает нежно в рот. Мучает, растягивает, прихватывает тонкие злые губы.

Под веками у Сашки вспыхнуло, а потом новыми жаркими всполохами уже по телу, везде, где пальцы Олега касались. С осторожностью, но уверенно — будто он имел полное неоспоримое право трогать. И на хуй с такой наглости не быть посланным.

И целовал так, что коленки предательски завибрировали-задрожали. Петров так мог бы час без остановки сосаться — в кайф, такой кайф, которого раньше не знал.

Как в романтичных киношках, на которые девчонки дрочат. Как в дебильных песнях на дискотечные медляки.

В дверь стучат. Отхлынув от Сашки, Олег под спинку его берет и к двери в ванную подталкивает.

— Иди, освежись слегка.

Прячет взъерошенного мальчишку от обслуживания номеров, от приятной дамочки с подносом.

Первая мысль стандартная, но нелепая — «Менты!»

Ага, арестовывать пришли. За то, что вы, Александр Петров, оказались самым что ни на есть пидарасом. Сосетесь тут с мужиком, стонете с хрипом и к бедру его крепнующим стояком жметесь.

По вектору, заданному рукой Олега, Петров мышью скользнул в ванну и закрылся.

Холодный душ отрезвил. Аж до трясучки.

Самым благоразумным было — валить. Бежать. Ну, покатался, ну, пожрал за чужой счет, ну… нет. Вот это забыть. Ничего не было.

И врать себе, врать, врать, заливать алкоголем любые воспоминания и мысли.

Когда Сашка выходит, сидит на краю кровати, без пиджака, в одной красивой футболке, в ладони низкий бокал с чем-то прозрачным. Поднос теряется в полутьме, потому что света никакого нет, кроме работающего телевизора. Звук негромкий, но по интонации актрисы видно: ночной эфир уже начался.

На Сашке одно только полотенце вокруг бедер, сам он притихший, гашеный. Так и садится на край кровати, рядом с Олегом.

— Что такое? — голос у Олега звучный, и правда что ли — поставленный? И с доброй такой издевкой, от которой должна ударять кровь в лицо, но не появляться желание голову в плечи втягивать. Как родитель. И одновременно друг. Очень тонкая интонация, выверенная годами общения и самопрезентаций.

— Занервничал? — короткий взгляд, глоток из стакана, шуршание ткани, когда он позу меняет. — Нравилось же, чего нервничать…

В телевизоре темноволосая красотка в футболке и джинсах, больше похожих на комбинезон по степени обтянутости — сквозь раскрытые окна наблюдает за накачанным загорелым садовником. Там у них солнышко, какой-нибудь, наверное, Лос-Анджелес, а здесь, в комнате гостиницы — голубоватый свет очерчивает острые сашкины плечи и впалый живот. Тонет, гаснет в черных глазах Олега.

Вопросы Олега ответов не требовали.

Ну, занервничал мальца. Хуле тут не занервничать, когда давил в себе отчаянно все намеки на пидарство, а этот Евгеньевич своим холеным коротким ноготком подцепил-подковырнул — и пиши пропало.

Краем глаза Сашка следит за происходящим на экране, понимая, что даже такая бейба, красивая дорогая сука с буферами, если уж по честноку, хуй его не заставила бы дергаться. Лучше не вспоминать, о чем Петров думал, когда ему в темной подсобке ДК дрочила одна из боевых подруг компашки. Лучше не вспоминать…

Лучше — это вот то, что происходит сейчас. Хотя страшно до усрачки.

Пальцы в волосах, губы на коже… Сашка вздрагивает. Мелко-мелко дрожит, трусит. Кожа покрывается мурашками, поднимая все волоски дыбом, когда Олег наклоняется. Близко, близко, носом мажет по коротко стриженному виску, в потом по плечу, губами касается выпирающей кости. Правая рука, теплая такая, ласковая, зарывается в волосы на затылке.

— Не нервничай. Сегодня только руки, — улыбаясь, Олег оставляет несколько теплых поцелуев на плече, и за затылок к себе наклоняет. Ловит губами — и на них горьковатый алкогольный привкус. Отчего поцелуй еще ярче становится, будто конфеты с коньяком. И на этот раз язык играется настойчивей — кружит вокруг чужого, давит, спирали и восьмерки рисует. А потом снова трахает взад-вперед, приучая. И в паху у Петрова разливается огненный кисель, а очко сладко сжимается от этих языковых фрикций. Напоминанием, чего это ему будет стоить, ноют избитые серегиными кроссами ребра.

Выдох. Олег соскальзывает с края кровати, гремит, подливая в стакан, хрустит шеей, и гладкие волосы падают около лица. Сам он падает на постель, спиной к щитку, подталкивает подушку, чтобы сидеть было удобно. Сделав еще глоток, он замечает на себе взгляд голубых глаз — почти тяжелый — и улыбается в ответ на него, взглядом и кивком головы манит, а сам бокал вопросительно протягивает: иди сюда. Будешь?

Идет. И будет.

Почти залпом из бокала, глаза прикрыв, чтобы не смотреть, как седлает бедра Олега, сдвигая развязавшееся полотенце. Не смотреть, как ловит его руку и кладет на свой каменно-твердый стояк.

Худого сашкиного тела хватает, чтобы перекрыть свет от телевизора и бросить на Олега тень. В этой серо-синей тени черты его лица смазываются, а губы растягиваются в довольной лукавой улыбке. Мимические морщинки — словно линии созвездий, гипнотические, что-то означающие. Наверное, его, Меньшикова, триумф. Сам. Сам. Сам мальчик залез на коленки, сам ненужное полотенце развязал, сам показал — нравится. Улыбка ширится, не слезает с лица, Олегу приятно до чертиков: от горячего и плотного члена под рукой, от доверия, с которым в руки идет этот дикий, неприрученный.

Не сделаю плохо. Сделаю очень хорошо. Приучу к рукам.

Кулак сжимает и ласково щупает. Левая ладонь ложится на талию, придерживает Сашу, пока Олег коротко облизывает ладонь. Негромкий влажный звук. И пока слюна теплая — на головку, чтобы ткнулась в ладонь и проскользила — и дальше по стволу. Есть и смазка в заднем кармане. Сидя на заднице на постели — и согреть ее немудрено. Но сначала ощущения должны быть естественными. Натуральными. Хах. Для мальчика-натурала? Да как бы ни так.

У мальчика колом. Упруго трется в кулаке. Олег скручивает слегка, надрачивая головку, самую ее кромку задевая и нежные складочки кожи под ней. Поиграет — и еще трет ствол. Вторая рука короткими, гладкими ногтями царапает плоский живот. Снизу вверх, до груди, раскрывается, греет — и снова царапает, ища чувствительные зоны. Здесь? Под ключицами? Самая середина? Или ближе к соскам? Не ласка. А если и ласка — то очень умелая. Пальцы под кадыком, обхватывают, придерживают. А рука внизу яйца перекатывает бесстыдно.

Ноготь очерчивает сосок, и все Сашкины попытки сдержаться в реакции выплескиваются надрывным стоном — хорошооо…

Петров ни в бога, ни в черта не верит, но Олег по-любому из самой преисподней выкатил. Грешную Сашкину душу досовратить и утащить с собой в ад.

Но при таких исходных можно и туда. Пока чужая рука так надрачивает, как сам себе никогда бы…

Кровать поскрипывает, когда Сашка дергает бедрами, вбиваясь во влажный кулак. Поскуливает, как пойманный зверек, когда длинные музыкальные пальцы Олега перекатывают его яйца с ладони. Вот это особенно хорошо, до звездочек под зажмуренными глазами. Так хорошо, что грешным делом хочется попросить Олега пальцы на горле сжать сильнее. Он в самом прямом смысле держит Сашку за яйца, заставляя почувствовать то, от чего отрекаешься каждый раз остервенело — уязвимость.

Сашка ловит вспотевшими ладонями лицо Олега, выдыхая в его губы:

— Бля, я так кончу сейчас…

— Давай еще пару минут, ярче же будет… — судя по интонации, Олег точно вылез из преисподней. Где его научили заключать договора на души молодых пацанов.

Рука внизу исчезла, оставив яйца поджиматься, а ствол упруго подрагивать от прилившей крови. Но ласка не прекратилась. Пальцы на горле обводили, почти что мяли через тонкую кожу — заметный кадык, переднюю стенку горла. Зубы прихватили и потянули нижнюю губу Петрова, отпустили, укусили снова. Хаотичный, дразнящий поцелуй, щепотка боли, добрая порция наслаждения и петель вкруг чужого языка.

— Повернись спиной ко мне.

Что до яиц, у Меньшикова они явно крепкие: спокойно и без альтернатив — предлагать устроиться у него между ног. Во взгляде уверенность и обещание крышесносного кайфа. «Так будет лучше» — давит этот взгляд на сашкино сознание, а руки уже устраивают: спиной на грудь, на гладкую ткань футболки, затылком на плечо, шеей под руку. Как инструмент. Здоровый такой. Виолончель? Какая Петров, к матери, виолончель. Однако Олег весь торс ему оглаживает. А правой рукой уверенно берет внизу: член вместе с яйцами, сдавливая и приподнимая. Приятно? Отпускает. На руку сплевывает. Видно краем глаза. И выходит аристократично. Плевок этот. Теплая слюна по всему стволу, кольцо из трех пальцев сверху вниз. Раз. Другой. Третий. Олег следит за движениями бедер: станет ли вздрагивать? А другая рука под линией челюсти: как на грифе инструмента. Никакого насилия, руки у Сашки свободны. Хоть отбивайся. Но пальцы гладят и гладят горло, ловят вибрацию звука.

Дьявол. Олег не давал Сашке ни одного повода, чтобы возмутиться и сбежать из плена этих рук.

Не насиловал, не принуждал — в любой момент готов был отпустить. Но трогал уверенно и без сопливой осторожности. Дегустировал.

Покусывая, царапая, целуя, шепча.

Сашка от одного этого бархатного кошачьего тембра едва не кончал. Но терпел. Как сука послушная, согласившаяся на вежливую просьбу погодить пару минут.

А сам в руках таял как разогретый воск…

Если бы Олег сейчас его без вазелина на свой хуй посадил — сел бы. Жуткое осознание, что этому человеку не только душу бессмертную заложить хочется, но и девственное очко доверить. Лишь бы не останавливался…

Бедрами вперед-назад, в кольцо пальцев, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, обнажая потемневшую от прилива головку, назад — задницей к паху Олега, стыдливо дрожа от волнения и желания.

И хрипло, под тяжестью наглаживающей горло руки.

— Я не могу… больше…

— Правда?

В голосе будничное, ничего не значащее удивление — а под ним, на границе слышимости — его заинтересованность. Его, Олега, дрожь за грудной стенкой, спазм в животе, спертое дыхание, эрекция, которую белье слегка натирает. Всё это от того, какой дугой Сашка встает в его руках, как противостоять не может качественному предложенному удовольствию.

Он садист. Собственник, садист и извращенец. Нравится ему обладать первым разом, неоформившейся, искренней мальчишеской чувственностью.

— Ну тогда давай.

Мошонка поджалась так, что сгрести ее в ладонь трудно, можно только погладить, сжать, усиливая ощущения — и ласково хлопнуть ладонью. Чтобы Саша-струна зазвенел, пальцы поджимая. И уже хорошим кулаком обхватить член, выдаивая снизу вверх, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, чувствуя дрожь, а потом — теплую жидкость на пальцах.

Ну, вот и всё, бля… Это инициация. Посвящение. Ритуал, после которого бежать уже не представляется возможным.

Сашка кончает бурно. С криком, крупно дрожа, затыкая рот пальцами. Вот так — никогда не было даже близко. Внутри всё взрывается к херам, и собственная сперма обжигает кожу, а от голоса Олега сознание мутится.

Выдрочил. Выдрессировал. Экспресс-метод приручения к руке, в которой поджались опустошающие яйца.

Рука жмет его горло, заставляя откинуться, вжаться в плечо, частично блокируя звуки и воздух.

И отпускает медленно-плавно.

И поцелуй ложится Саше на горячую скулу.

Он обмякает, облизывая пересохшие губы, чтобы с трудом развернуться, ловя чужие губы.

Не сосался до этого вечера ни с одним мужиком, а теперь отлипнуть не может. Безо всякого стыда вытирает липкий живот краем покрывала (а как иначе? Иначе Олегу майку испачкает, выворачиваясь, чтобы грудью к груди прижаться).

Олег за лицо берется осторожно — помнит про ссадины, не хочет момент после оргазма приправить даже легкой болью. Встречает поцелуй благосклонно, мягко, улыбаясь Саше расслабленно. Обнимает. Как будто встречаются уже пару месяцев, как будто обычное дело. И Сашка после оргазма горячий в руках, приятный, потерявший частично эту свою угловатость.

Ладонь по ежику на затылке туда-сюда ездит. Умница. Хороший. Талантливый мальчик. Такие оргазмы надо в порно показывать, но я никому показывать не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты для меня орал. И не сдерживался. Хотя пальцы кусал красиво, я видел.

— Лезь под одеяло, — мурлычет Олег, закончив долгий поцелуй. — Подремлешь, может.

Пытается выбраться из-под тела, и футболка из дорогой гладкой ткани как будто только для этого и сшита — чтобы ускользнуть можно было легко.

— Пойду в душ.

В верхнем ящике тумбочки находится полупустая пачка влажных салфеток.

В душе шумит вода, а Сашка дрожащими пальцами, тихо матерясь на себя, стирает с поджарого живота липкость собственной спермы.

Из памяти не стереть. Щеки пылают стыдом.

Он протрезвел в тот миг, когда кончил, а сейчас, отправляя салфетки трехочковым в угол за тумбу, Сашка щедро плещет себе заказанного Олегом алкоголя. Опрокидывает в себя и ныряет под одеяло, будто прячется от монстра, живущего между ламинатом пола и кроватными ребрами основания.

— Блядь, нахуй…

Утыкается мордой в подушку, чувствуя, как его мелко трясет.

Будто наизнанку вывернули, как конструктор разобрали, перебрали, прочистили от мутноты переферийной, собрали заново. От этого чуть дурно, как на высоте бывает (есть такой у Петрова страх подреберный), страшно немного по-детски и… Дальше Сашка не успевает прочувствовать странное «хорошо» — дверь ванной поскрипывает, выпуская Олега, и он затихает, притворяясь спящим.

Меньшиков в казенном светлом халате, плотно запахнутом и завязанном поясом, фигура его при этом бесформенная, но становится понятно, что шести кубиков у него нет. Ориентируясь в освещении от телевизора, Олег берет свою сумку — хорошая реплика известного бренда — достает ежедневник, рвет из него двойной лист и что-то пишет. Если бы Сашка не отвернулся, увидел бы пухлую, исписанную, с подпихнутыми листами и закладками книжечку. Потом бумажником шуршит. Пять пятитысячных купюр. Всё это ложится на тумбочку на Сашкиной половине.

— Не забудь, — негромко говорит Олег. — Адрес театра, адрес квартиры. Обычная двушка, недалеко от работы, поживешь с самым молодым из нашего состава. Много не болтай. Деньги на электричку. Соберешься, приедешь в понедельник. Сначала в театр. Там к Сереже. Его телефон я написал. Свой тоже.

Теплая, пахнущая мылом рука на макушке Саши, потом туда же опускаются губы. Олег бурчит в волосы, грея дыханием:

— Я посплю часа четыре и поеду. Оплачено до двенадцати. А дальше — здесь рейсовый ходит, знаешь, наверное, — сладко охнув, он откатывается на свою половину постели, расслаблено моргает. В душе дрочил, что ли. — Глупостей не делай.

Не пугает. Предупреждает просто. Багажник, ключи от машины, телефон — всё вот оно. Да только из рук и больше получить можно.

Над одиноким отелем висит глубокая ночь. Клубничка по телеку сменилась уже мутноватым фильмом. Олег закрывает глаза с длинными и темными от природы (от природы ли?) ресницами, погружается в дрему, ожидая, когда в рассветной мути зазвенит будильник. В постели вдвоем, хоть и не вплотную, тепло.

[](https://twitter.com/GogolAttraction)


End file.
